Rosepaw (RH)
Rosepaw is a smallRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances, fluffyRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, chapter one, rosy-cream she-catRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances with brightRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, chapter one amber eyesRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances and short legsRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, chapter one. History In the Super Editions Roseblossom's Hope :She is listed in the allegiances as a kit of WaterfallClan, her mother being Brackenlily. Prologue :She is born to Brackenlily and Berrystripe, along with her brother, Thornpaw. Berrystripe nervously asks if she and her brother are alright, and if they are tom-kits or she-kits. Goldenbird chuckles, saying of course they're alright and she understands they're his first litter, and she'll have to see what they are. She and her brother are one she-kit and one tom-kit, and the medicine cat says to the parents that they can name them now if they like. Brackenlily straightens up, saying she'll name the tom-kit, while Berrystripe can name the she-kit. She is described as being much smaller than Thornkit, with a rosy tint to her cream pelt. She is named Rosekit because of this. Berrystripe's eyes suddenly narrow and he remarks that she is tiny, and asks if she'll even be able to become a warrior. Goldenbird lets out a frustrated hiss and says that of course she will and to stop being mouse-brained, she is perfectly healthy and her small size won't stop her from becoming a warrior. The medicine cat and the mother get into an argument whether the kit can become a warrior or not, and finally Goldenbird heads back to her den. She thinks how Brackenlily and Berrystripe are so mouse-brained, of course Rosekit can be a warrior, at least she hopes. She also thinks how the the kits will only have each other now, now that Brownpaw and Perchpaw are apprentices. Chapter One :She is chasing Thornkit through a forest, laughing and giggling. Suddenly, the sun vanishes, and the forest turns dark and eerie. A thick mist spreads around her, and she wails for help. Thornkit had gone, and something is poking her in the side. Her eyes snap open and she sees her brother standing over her, his green eyes sparkling with excitement. He says to wake up, as they are going to be apprentices that day, and calls her a dormouse. She yawns, shaking out her fluffy fur, and says to hold on. Her brother's words suddenly float into her mind and she starts bouncing up and down, saying that yes, they become apprentices that day. A voice tells Rosekit to stop that bouncing, as she won't be a kit for much longer. She spins around to see Brackenlily, her mother, glaring at her, and the mother says that besides, she'll have to wait until Brownpaw and Perchpaw's warrior ceremony is over. She hops out of the nursery behind Thornkit and looks over to where Antstar is sitting on the Tall Stump. Perchpaw and Brownpaw are in front of the trunk, their eyes wide with excitement. She thinks to herself how she can't wait to be a warrior and watches the rest of the ceremony, and she is included in calling out the new warriors' names. :When the ceremony ends, her mother starts to groom Thornkit and says to her that Berrystripe will groom her as she's busy with her precious son. Her father, Berrystripe, heads over, and purrs to her that now she can get ready, too, but is silenced by a glare from Brackenlily. She thinks confusedly why her mother was silencing her father, as he did nothing, wrong, but then shrugs it off, and lets her father clean her, enjoying his rough tongue on her fur. When she is fully groomed, Antstar starts the ceremony by yowling that there are two kits ready to become apprentices, and tells them to come here. The kit thinks yes and finally as she and her brother run straight into the clearing. Their mother glares at them both and they walk over to where their leader is perched on the Tall Stump. He makes Thornkit an apprentice and appoints himself as mentor, and then it is her turn. She steps forward proudly and gazes up at him with bright amber eyes. She receives the name Rosepaw and Darkwing as a mentor. Darkwing comes up to see her, and stares at her with expressionless eyes as the ceremony continues. After Antstar is done speaking she reaches up to touch noses with her mentor. It is hard as she is small, but he leans down to make it easier. The Clan chants the new names and go back to their duties. :As the patrols are leaving, Antstar and Thornpaw are preparing to leave for a tour of the territory. Rosepaw turns to Darkwing and pleads to him to go see the territory with them. He growls impatiently, saying they will go tomorrow, as he has a job for her and she can spend time with her brother later. She ducks her head sadly and agrees before her brother and his mentor leave. She casts one last look at her brother, who waves his tail good-bye, before following her mentor over to a willow tree. She mews impatiently what her job is and angrily flicks her tail, hoping it's a good job and that it's worth not being able to see the territory that day. He purrs mischievously, saying that first she will take care of Skycloud's fleas and ticks and then clean out all the dens. She thinks that this is what she gets stuck doing, instead of seeing the territory, and wonders if Darkwing was trying to punish her or if she did something wrong. She asks why, and he veers close to her face so that his nose was only a mouse-length away. She tries not to flinch under his rancid breath as he hisses because he said so, and that her legs are so short and she's so small he bets she would grow tired after walking a few badger-lengths. She stares at him, thinking that did he not know how energetic she had been as a kit, and always dreaming of being an apprentice, then a warrior, then deputy, and even leader. She shakes her head, reluctantly nods, and races over to the elders' den. The sun warms her pelt as she pads inside. :Skycloud is snoozing, but looks up as she approaches, greeting her warmly. Confusion floods her gaze and she asks why she was there and not taking a tour of the territory with Darkwing, as apprentices always go on a tour of the territory on their first day of apprenticeship. Rosepaw gazes sulkily down at her paws, responding that Darkwing said her legs were so short and she was so small that he bet she would grow tired after walking a few badger-lengths, and that he sent her to take care of her fleas and ticks and clean out all the dens. Skycloud stares at her, eyes wide with shock, and remarks did he even know her as a kit, and all the dens by herself. The elders sighs and says that she does have some fleas and ticks, but she bets Goldenbird would be happy to help her. She thanks the old cat and says that she'll fetch her. She is in a better mood as she trots right over to the medicine den. She looks around and finds Goldenbird sorting herbs. She calls her name and the golden cat glances up, her bright eyes curious, and answers that it is Rosepaw, asking what she can help her with. She explains her situation, and Goldenbird looks surprised, but says that she'll teach her how to treat ticks and fleas and help her with the dens, but that she can handle her own den. She lets out a trill of relief and thanks her. The golden she-cat gets some mouse bile and explains that it will kill ticks and when she's done she should wash her paws off, but not with her tongue. :The apprentice follows Goldenbird back to the elders' den, along with the tick treatment, and she is shown how to treat the pests and does it on her own. It doesn't take long, and she washes her paws in the waterfall pool before she learns how to clean nests. The medicine cat explains that first they must sort through the bedding for dirty pieces, and starts digging in the nest. Skycloud had gone outside so they could work. They sift through the moss and bracken, and then are onto the next step, which is gathering new moss and ferns to add to the clean pieces of nest. She asks where they will get the moss, and thinks it is from the older cat's pile. But the older cat raises her tail and says that they will out in the territory, and let's go. Excitedly, and her fur bristling with excitement, Rosepaw races through a grass tunnel behind Goldenbird, passing Harehop and Sorrelfall on the way, who are guarding the entrance. She skids to a halt as the tunnel opens up to a small rocky hill two or three tail-lengths high. She peers up to see a thick barrier of holly bushes at the top, and a strong scent of WaterfallClan wafts throughout the area. Goldenbird is nearly at the top by the time she makes it onto the first rock. She scrambles up two more until she reaches a stretch of rock where she sees the other cat disappearing through a gap in the holly bushes. She pads through, her small size making it easy to get through without touching the prickly leaves of the bushes. :She can just see Goldenbird at the base of a maple tree, and sprints over, tripping over roots and brambles, as she is not yet accustomed to the forest. The latter explains that this is a great place for collecting moss and it shows how much water is on their territory, and it's not far from camp. She watches as the older cat begins to carefully claw some moss into a pile and say that at least she'll know how to treat ticks and fleas and gather moss before Thornpaw. It is her turn, and she copies the golden cat, though not as efficiently, and manages to make a large pile. They roll the moss into a ball for Goldenbird to carry under her chin, and she gathers a couple ferns. They head back to camp, with the same cats guarding, and together put Skycloud's nest together, though the old cat is still relaxing in the sun. As Rosepaw and Goldenbird emerge from the den, two hunting patrols arrive back, and Darkwing appears from his den, heading in her direction. She gulps and thinks that she hasn't finished the dens. He purrs hello with a malicious glint in his eyes and says that he sees she's done the elders' den and hears that Goldenbird can manage on her own, and he'll let her go on the warriors' den for now as it's occupied, but she can clear out the nursery and tidy up Antstar's den and her den, as she needs somewhere to sleep. He pads away to join his sister, Maplebranch. :The rosy-cream cat scurries over to the nursery, where she had just been at dawn, and gently tears apart her nest she had shared with her mother and brother. Memories flood over her, good and bad, of her time spent here, the good ones with Thornpaw and sometimes Berrystripe, if her mother wasn't around. The bad ones were with Brackenlily, who always seemed to enjoy yelling at her, even though she did nothing wrong, and always wondered why. Finally getting the bracken off the mossy floor, she carries it in her jaws to the dirtplace, drops it in a corner, wrinkles her nose at the smell of dirt, and runs back to camp. She goes over to the waterfall pool to wash her paws and get the yucky smell of the dirtplace off of her. Even though she usually takes longer to make dirt than to drop off dirty bedding, she doesn't want Darkwing to criticize her for her smell, if he would even do such a thing. Thoughts whirl in her mind of her mentor and mother, and she asks herself why they always treated her so badly. She thinks that she never does anything wrong, and that Thornpaw says she's the nicest, most optimistic, most energetic cat he's ever known, and thinks she is too energetic. Trying to escape the bad memories she steps into the cold water. The mist from the waterfall feels good on her fur, and the water goes up to her belly fur, as she is small and has short legs. She asks herself is that why they hate her, because she's so small and her legs are so short. She scrambles out of the water and onto damp ground, and shakes herself, then grooms to get her fur dry and neat. She is about to start on her back when her mentor comes up to her, fur bristling, seemingly angry at her. :Darkwing hisses why she wasn't cleaning out the dens like she was supposed to. Rosepaw, finding the right words, stammers that she just finished cleaning out the nursery and was taking in a break in the waterfall pool before she went back to finishing, but is cut off when he lowers his voice to a whisper and says that when he's her mentor, she does exactly what he says, no excuses, and asks if she got that. She says yes, and he says good, she better be done before he finishes his nap, or else, and slowly walks back to the warriors' den, every so often taking a heartbeat to glare at her. Gulping, she races over to Antstar's den and thinks how she had never been here before. She begins sifting through the moss and bracken, removing all the bracken so it can be replaced by fresh ferns. She tries to do the job quickly so she is done by the time her mentor has slept, and efficiently, but finds it hard, and dark thoughts of her mentor race through her mind. Sighing, she tries to think more positively, like she always does. It seems to work, as all she thinks about now is how many fun things she will do as an apprentice, like hunting and battle training. :After getting all the dirty moss out, the apprentice carries it to the dirtplace and proceeds to go fetch fresh bedding. She climbs up the rocky hill, almost falling once, and sprints through the holly bushes and the forest to the maple tree and small brook where she and Goldenbird had gathered moss. Carefully like earlier, she gathers a good amount of it and tucks it under her chin, as the medicine cat had demonstrated, and begins slowly making her way back to camp. She slips through the bushes and comes to the rocky hill, where she thinks that it is going to be really tricky. Reaching a paw down, she tries stepping on the first boulder, but feels herself begin to fall and swiftly regains her balance. Luckily, as they are returning, the dawn patrol comes to her aid, and she breathes a sigh of relief. Frostpool gently asks if she needs some help, as it seems she's having troubling going down the hill with all the moss she has. She exclaims 'oh, yes, please', dropping the bundle next to the older cat. Frostpool takes the moss in her jaws follows the patrol back down, leaving the younger cat to more easily jump down the rocks and dash through the camp entrance, where Frostpool is waiting, and collect her moss to finish Antstar's nest. :Rosepaw picks up the bedding and bounds back over to the den, where she adds it to the clean moss, sifting it around so there is a good amount of both. She then heads back out to collect a couple ferns and finds them easier to carry down the rocks, and finishes the den. Glancing at the sky, she realizes it is nearing sunhigh, and thinks that Antstar and Thornpaw should be back soon, and Darkwing might be waking soon. Quickly, with Goldenbird's help, she makes two nests in the apprentices' den for her and Thornpaw, getting rid of the old nests and finishing quicker than ever. As she runs over to take a break in the waterfall pool, panting, she notices her mentor appearing from the warriors' den. He gazes around the clearing before making eye contact with her, and dashes over, growling if she finished those dens like he asked her to, fixing her with an intense stare. She stammers that of course she did, hoping he wouldn't hear the note of fear in her voice, and says that why would she disobey his orders. He says that was very good and to wait there until her brother gets back, and then she can play with him. He pads away, his tail-tip twitching slightly. :The rosy-cream cat breathes a sigh of relief, thinking that she's glad she got it done before he awoke, and splashes into the pool of water, enjoying the spray of mist from the waterfall as she dances around. The sun warms her pelt and half-dries it before she gets wet again. Some cat yowls her name and she realizes it is Thornpaw, and he comes sprinting over, Antstar with him. She is cannonballed into, and her head dips underwater for a couple heartbeats. Shaking herself, she rolls into her brother, and they both roll around until they are thoroughly soaked and a bit tired from their energy. Antstar suggests they grab something to eat, beckoning with his tail to the fresh-kill pile, and says that then they can rest, as they've had exciting days so far. She thinks that she guesses he could call cleaning the camp fun and that at last she got to see part of the territory, and bounces to her paws. She races Thornpaw over to the kill pile and chooses a trout, which she pulls off the top of the pile for him and her to share. Politely and unsurely, she asks the leader if he wants some, as there's plenty there, to which he shakes his head and says that he'll leave it for them as they hadn't eaten since yesterday, and walks off to join a large group of other cats. :Rosepaw feels her stomach growl, as she starving, and it seems her brother feels the same, as he has taken a large mouthful. She bites the fish's neck, chewing quickly. Together they devour it, hungry after working or walking for a long time each. Thornpaw yawns and says he's going to nap in their new nests, asking if she wants to come. She purrs that of course and that she made them herself, and they dash across the clearing. A patch of sand in front of the apprentices' cave looks like a good place to play to her. Inside are the two nests, and room for several more. Her brother yowls that he calls the one right here, jumping onto a nest in front of him. She takes the one next to him, and they both curl up. Suddenly tired, she closes her eyes, thinking of the first day of her apprenticeship so far. For some reason, as she drifts off, she knows she is going to do something amazing when she wakes. Trivia Interesting Facts *She is smaller than usual.Revealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances **Her mother doesn't think she can become a warrior because of this.Revealed in Roseblossom's Hope, prologue *Darkwing hates her because of her small size and short legs.Revealed in Roseblossom's Hope, chapter one Character Pixels Rosekit.rh.kit.png|''Kit Version'' Rosepaw.rh.apprentice.png|''Apprentice Version'' |} Kin Mother: :BrackenlilyRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Father: :BerrystripeRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Brother: :ThornpawRevealed in Roseblossom's Hope, allegiances: Living (As of Roseblossom's Hope) Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:She-Cat Category:Roseblossom's Hope Characters Category:WaterfallClan Category:Apprentice